1. Field
The present invention relates generally to regenerative braking systems for electric vehicles and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a regenerative braking system utilizing diversion of energy for electric automobiles and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles are becoming increasingly popular among consumers concerned with saving costs or becoming more environmentally conscious. Electric vehicles help reduce the carbon footprint of an individual by lessening or eliminating the creation of toxic byproducts normally generated when operating a standard automobile that utilizes an internal combustion engine. By utilizing electrical power stored in batteries or otherwise generated by components of the electric vehicle in place of conventional fossil fuels, the drive wheels or other power-consuming devices of the electric vehicle can be operated with reduced harmful waste products than would otherwise be possible in conventional, internal combustion engine vehicles. Unfortunately, due to battery limitations, electric vehicles often have a significantly reduced driving range when operating on electrical energy. This results in vehicles that can only travel substantially lessened distances between recharges of the batteries. In addition, the electricity costs for owners of such vehicles increases due to the additional power consumption from charging the vehicle's batteries.
One method for combating the above problems associated with electric vehicles is through the incorporation of a regenerative braking system. In conventional automotive regenerative braking systems, as a user slows down the automobile by removing their foot from the accelerator pedal, regenerative electrical enemy from the braking system is provided to the batteries of the automobile for charging the batteries. In this manner, the electric vehicle may recharge a portion of the batteries charge while still in use by the driver. Such a system not only increases the total driving range of the automobile but also can result in less electrical outlet energy needed from the user upon recharging of the batteries.
Unfortunately, conventional regenerative braking systems have a number of disadvantages. Typical regenerative braking systems have efficiency losses due to their operation in charging the batteries and subsequently discharging the batteries to power the desired electrical components of the vehicle, such as cabin temperature control systems. Moreover, when a driver slows down the electric vehicle and causes regenerative energy to flow to the batteries, a particular deceleration rate for the vehicle is obtained. However, when the batteries reach a fill state of charge, they stop accepting regenerative energy from the regenerative braking system and the energy is instead dissipated, for example as heat, and goes unutilized by the electric vehicle systems. Since a lower ambient temperature reduces the maximum charge capability of the batteries, regenerative energy that might otherwise be utilized in warmer temperatures to charge the batteries to a full state of charge sees a decrease in efficiency when exposed to colder temperatures.
Not only is this non-utilization wasteful from an energy standpoint, but it also affects vehicle performance by altering the deceleration rate of the electric vehicle. Thus, the driver will be distressed when the vehicle slows or brakes at different rates as it is allowed to coast to a stop. Not only is such operational performance stressful to drivers who may not understand if some component of the vehicle has malfunctioned or been damaged, but also negatively impacts driver satisfaction and necessitates extraneous concentration when slowing due to the perceived unpredictability of the vehicle during engine braking. A regenerative braking system or improvements thereto that does not suffer from the above disadvantages would thus be desired. A regenerative braking system or improvements thereto that accommodates the possibility of reaching full battery charge during charging without influencing the driving performance of the vehicle would be advantageous. In addition, a regenerative braking system or improvements thereto that allows for efficient use of generated energy by additional vehicle components to prevent energy waste would also be advantageous.